


oceanic

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [85]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: we were so hungry thenwaiting for the sea to swallow us whole





	oceanic

**Author's Note:**

> Title: oceanic   
> Written July 17-18, 2017

I have forgotten the taste of the sea  
Until I cry   
I cry and I cry   
And the tears drip over my lips  
And as I gasp for air   
I taste my tears  
And there it is—  
The ocean in my mouth  
.  
I’m sorry  
I’m sorry  
I’m sorry  
I left you in the waves  
Wind whipping my hair  
I watched you drown  
I forgot—  
.  
They say the deep waters are dark  
Monsters lurk past the horizon  
Ships are lost out in the deep  
And I dream that you’re there waiting for me  
.  
I’ve forgotten the taste of the ocean  
I stand in the storm   
I long to taste your tears  
To wrap around you like when we were young  
(we were so young  
the first time we stepped onto the beach  
let the waves lap at our feet  
we were so hungry then  
waiting for the sea to swallow us whole)  
.  
I cry and I cry   
Your name on my tongue  
The way you laughed  
How we danced  
Our hearts beat in time  
Our souls sang together   
We stood in the sun and the storm  
Promised swore made solemn vows  
I memorized your freckles once  
I’ve forgotten so much now  
.  
I miss you   
I don’t go to the shore anymore  
I only taste the sea when I weep  
I remember you then  
Your laughter on the wind  
You loved the ocean so  
I left you in the waves


End file.
